From Flames to Ashes
by SoccerFan23
Summary: The flames that killed Ron and Ginny helped Harry and Hermione find new friends. Friends that will finally help them conquer evil once and for all. Please R&R! Dramione!


**Disclaimer: **** J.K. Rowling owns everything; I just made up this plot!!!**

Chapter One: Hopes up in Blazes

_Knock, knock._ Harry rushed to open the door. He was hoping it was  
Ginny, who had left a few days ago to visit Ron. It wasn't. As he  
opened the door, there was Hermione, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, its-its- oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione stuttered.

"What happened?" asked Harry, now very worried.

"I was out buying some owl food, and I was near Ron's place, and I  
remembered you telling me that Ginny was there so I decided to visit  
Ron. I was walking to Ron's house when I smelled smoke really close  
by. Panic got the better of me and I dropped whatever I was holding  
and disapparated to Ron's and – and, oh!" Hermione sobbed.

"Come on, Mione, sit down, calm down, and explain what happened."  
Harry said apprehensively.

"When I reached the house, I saw the place was up in blazes and I did  
all I could I was too late! Ron, Ginny and the rest of the house was  
gone." Hermione cried.

"Wai--, no Gin! Did you just say that Ginny, that you were too late?  
You are joking right! Not Ginny! Please not Ginny! No, no! That can't  
be! NO!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief, as he felt the world around him  
collapse.

"Who could have done this? Who could've held such a grudge against Ron  
and Ginny to set Ron's house on fire?" asked Hermione, still crying.

"Lucius did! Who else would do that? It has to be him; he is taking  
revenge because we ended Voldemort while he was at his height of  
power. We have to find Lucius and all of his little cronies and make  
their little asses pay for what they did. We have to find them  
immediately and get rid of them, even if we have to take drastic  
measures!" replied Harry with such determination that Hermione stopped  
crying for a second.

"What do you mean, what do you mean by drastic measures?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean that we should hunt down these bastards who took away my wife and your boyfriend. I mean that if we have to kill his family, we will. I mean that they want another war than they get one, they want to play fire with fire than that is what we give them. I mean that if they think that they can kill innocent people then I think we show them how wrong they are. I mean that it is time we fight back; we give them what they deserve. And yes if that means we have to kill their family, we will," Harry practically shouted, angry tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"Right away. We have to get rid of him. I can't stand the fact that he is still breathing, after killing Ron and Ginny!" Harry said angrily.

"But first we have to go to Ron's place, take his and Gin's remains and bury them. Maybe at Godric's Hollow next to your parents' grave and you can even visit your parents' grave then too." Hermione said quietly.

"Yea, we should do that first, but what I don't get is why would they attack Ron while only Ginny was there? I mean they should have known that you would be going there to visit them; I mean you and Ron are dating, and you and Gin are best friends you had to go visit them. They want revenge on me for what I did to Voldemort and all of that, why not just make the work quick and easy and kill all of you at the same time?" Harry questioned looking Hermione with his piercing emerald eyes.

"I don't know. That is actually a really good question, maybe Ron and Gin did something to Lucius Harry, what if they did something to them and they wanted revenge for that, not revenge to you but for something they did and this time it had nothing to do with you," Hermione said her hazel eyes gleaming with sadness.

"But what did they do that was so serious to Lucius and ended in Lucius killing them. Now that you mention it Ginny seemed to go to Ron's more than usual and I didn't make anything of it. It never made sense to me." Harry said as sudden understanding came rushing to him.

"Maybe, but right now we have to forget about all of that, we have to go and find Ron and Ginny's remains. But Harry, what if we don't find anything? I mean the place was pretty bad, everything was in flames, and by the time I put it out, everything was up in ashes nothing stirred," Hermione said as tears of realization poured down her face.

"No way, we are going to find their bodies, not just their remains but their bodies. We are going to find their bodies and have a proper funeral, we will," Harry exclaimed looking at Hermione with angry eyes.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for, we better be going. I bet that the fire people are already there, and if we don't hurry we may not get a chance to get their bodies," Hermione said before grabbing Harry's hand and disapparated.

-----------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes Harry looked around and was immediately overcome by sadness. There in front of his eyes were the remains of his best friends' house. Slowly he moved forward and felt Hermione following him close behind.

As Harry neared the house he noticed two figures moving around the ashes, instantly he pulled out his wand and turned around to face Hermione only to say,

"Keep your wand close by I see two figures up ahead and I don't really think that they are good people."

Nodding, Hermione pulled out her wand and followed Harry slowly up towards the house.

Before they could react or even say anything, one of the figures turned around and held their hand in surrender form.

"Who the hell are you two? And what are you doing here! Harry yelled.

"We are friends, not foes," one of the figures said, stepping forward.

"Draco Malfoy! What he hell are you doing here? You bastard what else do you and your father want and who is your little buddy, can't do anything alone can you?" Hermione said her hair flaring in the wind.

"As Draco said, we are not foes we are friends, please trust us! We have been friends with Ron and Ginny for a little while. We are sick and tired of Lucius, so we came to them, and Lucius found out and he came after us, and I don't why or how this happened; we just came to visit them and we saw this," Pansy said raising her hand to show the destruction.

"Yea, and me and Voldemort were best pals," Harry said sarcastically.

"You just expect us to believe you? That you tell us that you are suddenly good and we believe you?" Hermione asked looking at the two people that were standing in front of her.

"No you don't have to believe us but I think you can believe this," Draco said coming forward holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Ron and Ginny gave to us and told us to give it to you if something happened to them, we can't open it, Ginny put some kind of charm on it. It is like they knew that something was going to happen to them. You can even do some charms on it so you guys can be sure that we just didn't make it up," Pansy added as she walked beside Draco.

Reaching them Draco handed the piece of parchment to Hermione who stared at it not knowing what to do. Suddenly the parchment jerked and unraveled and Ginny's soft voice floated out of it.

"_Dear Harry and Hermione,"_

**A/N:**** Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun!** **This is my first story so please be nice on the reviews. I really don't know how this turned out but I hope you like it.**

**I want to get this straight that Harry and Hermione will ****NOT**** end up together, and that Draco and Pansy are ****NOT**** together.**

**The letter that Harry and Hermione just opened is going to explain everything, why Lucius killed Ron and Ginny.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review!!!**


End file.
